


Выбор Капитана

by WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Старбакс1 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fandom evanstan 2016, miniki G-PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История Капитана Америки глазами Говарда Старка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор Капитана

Когда доктор Эрскин в толпе новобранцев указывает Говарду на своего кандидата, тот лишь недоумевающее вскидывает брови: «Вот этот задохлик?!» Эрскин задумчиво улыбается и с отеческой нежностью смотрит на невысокого щуплого паренька. Военная форма идет тому, как подвенечное платье пугалу — болтается везде где только можно, и даже там, где по идее и не должна бы. Каска упорно съезжает на глаза. Впрочем, глаза как раз очень даже ничего. Именно это наблюдение помогает Говарду проглотить готовые сорваться с языка возражения и лишь пожать плечами на прихоть ученого. 

В конце концов, совместная работа вынуждает мириться со многими недостатками. А новая идея профессора по-настоящему захватывает Говарда. Проводя большую часть в лаборатории, он все-таки ненадолго появляется на полигоне, сопровождая Эрскина и Пегги Картер, куратора от военного ведомства. Являясь гражданским до мозга костей, Говард с любопытством наблюдает за подготовкой новобранцев.

Спустя пару дней он уже не так скептически настроен. Новичок по-своему довольно интересен. Стив Роджерс, мелкий астматик из Бруклина, проявляет какое-то нечеловеческое упорство в достижении своей цели — служить Родине. Спокойно, без лишнего пафоса, без нервов, без жалоб, несмотря на недоверие начальства и откровенные издевательства сослуживцев. Крепко сжав зубы, со странной отрешенностью в голубых глазах. Удивительно, но Говард думает о нем слишком часто, и это слегка отвлекает. Еще более удивительно то, что такая яркая женщина, как Картер, выглядит явно заинтересованной в этом цыпленке. Говард ненадолго позволяет себе отвлечься на женские причуды, после чего с головой погружается обратно в свою работу. 

Когда выбор Эрскина окончательно падает на Роджерса, Говард уже и не удивляется вовсе. Лишь отстраненно прикидывает — а смог бы он вот так просто броситься на гранату, спасая кучку идиотов, которые травили его на протяжении стольких дней? По всему, выходит, что нет. Говард вовсе не герой, он — ученый, весельчак, миллиардер и бабник. В перечне его достоинств героизм не значится. Но в данный момент именно от него зависит вероятное будущее Стива Роджерса.

Дальнейшие события свиваются в странный запутанный клубок: удачный эксперимент, смерть Эрскина, предатель в высших эшелонах… Говарда подхватывает вихрь событий. Он занимается спасением остатков лаборатории, систематизацией данных и прочей научной и не очень ерундой. А еще пытается постоянно отслеживать результаты своего самого главного достижения — наблюдает за судьбой Роджерса. Это довольно просто. Война — дело прибыльное, и бывший задохлик быстро превращается в лицо рекламной кампании. 

Потом Говарда отвлекает новая разработка: появляется возможность поработать с вибраниумом. Решая, как применить столь редкий материал, он на какое-то время выпускает Роджерса из поля зрения. А когда сталкивается с ним снова, то теряется в собственных ощущениях. При каждом взгляде на Роджерса в животе что-то скручивается и поджимается, а ладони внезапно потеют. Говард делается жутко суетливым и несет откровенную чушь. А наивный юный бог, ставший ручной обезьянкой правительства, словно не замечает ничего вокруг, смотрит на мир открытым, доверчивым взглядом. Краснеет и смущается от явного интереса Картер, неумело с ней флиртует и относится к Говарду с дружеским вниманием. Да чтоб его, это внимание! Впервые в жизни Говард как раз другого ждет от мужчины. 

Неожиданное открытие в собственной сексуальности тревожит Говарда минут пять — он прекрасно умеет принимать себя таким, какой есть, и каждый недостаток возносить в ранг если не достоинства, то милой причуды. Стив Роджерс, к сожалению, на причуду никак не тянет. Этот чертов идеальный парень, слишком идеален для того, чтобы рассчитывать на что-то, помимо дружбы. Вот у Картер здесь явно больше шансов. Скрепя сердце Говард почти смиряется. Почти. В конце концов, он совсем не хочет из-за какой-то глупости потерять возможность быть рядом со своим избранником. А уж там кто знает, как сложится жизнь. Говард готов вцепиться в самый призрачный шанс.

Роджерс мотается с рекламным туром. И Говард добивается создания собственной мобильной мастерской. С тех пор никого не удивляет его присутствие в расположении воинских частей. 

Наблюдая со стороны за своим богом, Говард уверен, что знает о Роджерсе почти все. Парень словно открытая книга — совершенно не умеет притворяться. Он самый предсказуемый человек на свете. Тем неожиданнее становится для Говарда его внезапный демарш. Он даже слегка теряется под яростным напором Роджерса, бросающегося в неизвестность ради призрачной надежды спасти друга. Благородство — это, конечно, диагноз, но что-то царапает на краю сознания, заставляя Говарда внимательнее всматриваться в непривычно сосредоточенное лицо и сурово сведенные брови. Даже Картер слегка беспокоится. 

Триумфальное возвращение капитана Роджерса во главе остатков сто седьмого пехотного полка заставляет Говарда увидеть ситуацию под другим углом. Пока все поздравляют с успехом, Картер облегченно переводит дыхание, а солдаты ликуют, он не сводит взгляда с усталого, но довольного героя. Таким Стива Роджерса он не видел никогда — расслабленным, уверенным в себе, окруженного аурой какой-то незамутненной радости. А за его плечом стоит тот, ради которого и был затеян своеобразный крестовый поход Капитана Америки. Сержант Джеймс Барнс лохмат, грязен и, возможно, привлекателен. Говард не может в данный момент оценить его здраво, потому что в серых глазах сержанта столько умиротворяющей нежности, совершенно неуместной для человека, вернувшегося из ада, и вся эта нежность сосредоточена только на одном Стиве чертове Роджерсе! Сам Роджерс неосознанно все время ищет взглядом вновь обретенного друга, а тот, в свою очередь, старается держаться как можно ближе к нему. Говард никак не может отделаться от мысли, что, когда они смотрят друг на друга, их окутывают почти осязаемые волны тепла и какого-то детского счастья. Поискав в толпе глазами Картер, Говард со скрытым злорадством убеждается, что тонкие материи ей, по-видимому, недоступны. Поэтому вечная конкурентка пребывает в блаженном неведении и святой уверенности в своих женских чарах, что выясняется чуть позже, вечером, когда мисс Картер наносит визит в солдатский бар, сражая наповал всех присутствующих своим красным платьем. Кроме того, на которого и был рассчитан эффектный выход. Нет, разумеется, капитан Роджерс по-прежнему мило смущается и краснеет, облизывает губы и нервно оглядывается через плечо на усмехающегося Барнса. Говард сидит за соседним столиком, потягивая виски в компании симпатичной блондинки из штаба. Оба делают вид, что увлечены беседой. И оба не отрывают взгляда от разыгрывающейся сцены. Женская самоуверенность временами творит чудеса. Именно она позволяет Картер не заметить ни странных переглядываний предмета своего интереса со слишком близко стоящим другом, ни чуть соприкасающихся ладоней, ни откровенного желания побыстрее отделаться дежурными фразами. Говард, наблюдающий сцену со стороны, видит все: и подергивающиеся пальцы Барнса, и его нервную ухмылку, и недовольно поджатые губы. И, конечно, успокаивающе ласковые взгляды, которые неустрашимый капитан бросает на того из-под пушистых ресниц. Черт! Кажется, Говард все же упустил свой шанс завоевать не такого уж и идеального капитана. 

Первая успешно проведенная военная операция, а главное, спасение дорогого человека, словно придают Роджерсу новые силы — каждая последующая вылазка становится все более дерзкой и безумной. И каждая из них заканчивается триумфом Воющих Коммандос. Капитан приобретает какие-то волшебные, заговоренные бесстрашие и отвагу. Кажется, зная, что его спину надежно прикрывает Барнс, он уверен в собственной неуязвимости. В свою очередь, Барнс уверен, что друг всегда будет рядом и вытащит из любой передряги. Их слепая вера завораживает. Глядя на то, как иногда во время разговора эти двое замирают, не отрывая взгляда друг от друга, словно примерзая, выпадают из реальности, Говард испытывает лишь легкую печаль и необъяснимо светлую ревность. Злиться сил не хватает, слишком счастливыми выглядят оба: капитан Рождерс и сержант Барнс.

Видимо, у судьбы все же есть какой-то лимит удачи, строго отмеренный каждому от рождения. В какой-то момент этот самый лимит у Барнса заканчивается. Неожиданно и необратимо. Вернувшийся с очередной вылазки Роджерс мало похож на того солнечного и счастливого человека, привычного окружающим в последнее время. Мельком заглянув в пустые льдисто-мертвые глаза, Говард ясно осознает, почему никогда не испытывал злости на Барнса. Никакого шанса на внимание Роджерса у Говарда никогда не было и не будет. Как не будет его у Картер, изо всех сил старающейся поддержать капитана. Или у кого-то другого. Стив Роджерс больше всего напоминает пустую оболочку, чем человека из плоти и крови. Жесткие скорбные складки у рта и мученически сведенные брови придают его открытому лицу жестокое, суровое выражение, старя сразу на несколько лет. Что-то светлое, словно озарявшее его ранее, безвозвратно ушло, оставив лишь обреченность и тоску во взгляде. 

Финал близок. Он ощущается кожей, как нечто материальное. Стив Роджерс отчаян — с таким бесшабашным безумием идет в очередной бой, что Говарду становится страшно. В свободное время он старается держаться поближе к Роджерсу, хотя прекрасно понимает, что никогда не станет заменой погибшему Барнсу. Никто не станет. Потерянный кусок души, вырванный с мясом, другим заменить не получится. 

Узнав, что Роджерс с миссии не вернулся на базу, затерявшись в белом безмолвии Арктики, Говард даже не удивляется. Он не оплакивает Стива Роджерса, хотя больно так, что хочется выть. В отличие от безутешной Пегги, Говард понимает, что человек не может жить без сердца. А сердце Стива Роджерса, Капитана Америки, давно уже покоится на дне заснеженного ущелья, сорвавшись с несущегося над пропастью поезда.


End file.
